And it All Started With a Request (Liszt X Reader)
by Derp Doctor
Summary: When your precious notebook goes missing, you ask the Otogi Bank for help in searching for it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost book

**Author's note: I own nothing, *puts on sunglasses* Deal with it.**

You sat on a park bench working on your most recent story. You got really interested in writing a few years before. You started zoning out while writing so you didn't notice when the sky started to darken until you couldn't see the page clearly anymore. You looked up at the now near-black sky and sighed. "Oh, great..." you said before getting up. Suddenly you heard paws hitting the concrete of the side walk and instinctively turned around. Even though it was hard to see all your surroundings, it was clear; there was a medium sized, white dog running away from a boy who was yelling for it to come back, his voice sounded very desperate while chasing for the dog.

"E-Elizabeth! Get back here! Stay!" the boy pleaded, running and trying to grab the leash trailing behind the white ball of fluff running... well, right at you.

_BAM!_

You groaned and looked up seeing the dog panting, tongue out of the side of their mouth, wide eyes, ears perked, wagging tail... just a regular dog that decided to make a break for it. It then leaned forward and licked straight up your cheek. You cringed and then laughed, I mean, c'mon... it tickled.

"Elizabeth!" The boy yelled at the dog while grabbing her leash. He was out of breath and was holding another leash. The dog on the end of that one looked absolutely happy despite it being tired. You laughed and propped yourself up and looked next to you to pick up your stuff...

It was all gone.

You panicked and stood, ignoring the boy standing nearby. He was saying something but you weren't listening._ No, no, no! I have like a year's worth of writing in my notebook! I need it back!_ You mentally screamed at yourself. You continued to look around for about an hour, but it got too dark to see anything so you decided it was a good time to head home because it got dangerous outside at night. You got home about 20 minutes later to be greeted by your mom. "Where have you been?! It's nearly 9:30!" she ran up and hugged you. "I was so worried..."

You smiled.

"As you can see, I'm fine," you said. She smiled and let go of you.

"Now, you need to eat dinner, brush your teeth and get into your PJs," she teased.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Didn't know I was still five, mommy." You smirked and started to walk to the kitchen. You ate dinner, brushed your teeth and went to bed. It was just a regular night. Except for the fact that you'd be working on your story before bed. Your memory wasn't very good and so you wrote down your ideas in that notebook, but... seeing as how it's not an option to do that, you just got into bed.

The next day, on the way to school, you were wondering what to do about your missing notebook_. _You looked down and sighed. You walked into the school and heard some people talking. "Okay, so I went to that 'Otogi Bank' thingy and requested that they help me get my ex off my back," one of them said.

"Did it work?" the other asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't even come near me anymore. Isn't that pretty cool?"

"Yeah, I guess... but, what requests do they allow?"

"Hm, well... they accept things like helping with projects, helping you find lost items, that sort of thing, and also weird things like..."

You stopped listening when you registered that they said, 'helping you with finding lost items'. You looked at them and were going to ask them where this 'Otogi Bank' was that they were speaking of, but unfortunately...

You're shy. Very shy in fact, and talking to people wasn't really your _thing. _But, you decided you'd try anyway... "Um... e-excuse me?" you stuttered and gently tapped on one of the girls' shoulder. She turned around and looked at you.

"What the heck are you?" She retorted. You looked down, nervously twiddling your fingers. "Well? I'm waiting." She was tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Well... I-I was wondering where this O-otogi bank that you were just talking about is..." You didn't make eye contact and she scoffed.

"It's in that building over there, genius." She pointed out the window behind her then rolled her eyes and walked away. You sighed. _That's usually the reaction I get... I don't understand people._

You decided that after school, you'd go and visit the Otogi Bank and ask for some help. You realized that it was a foolish idea that you'd have very much of a chance of finding it, after all, it could be nearly anywhere. The bell rang, signaling that school was over for the day, so you got up and hurried to the building. You saw a woman outside in a maid's outfit and tilted your head a bit. She was sweeping the ground outside, humming. She looked up at you and smiled sweetly, "Hello, may I help you?" she chirped,

"U-um... well, is th-this the Otogi Bank?" you asked, looking away from her. She nodded happily.

"Would you like to make a request?" she asked. You nodded. She set down her broom and led you inside. "Here you go, take a seat and make yourself at home. I'll make some tea in the meantime~" She then walked out of the room while you sat awkwardly until a short girl with short red hair and a red dress with a-go figure-red cape. You looked at her and then a second girl came in, tall with long dirty-blonde hair and a yanki outfit. "Hello, I'm Ringo," the red head greeted, then motioned over to the blonde, "and this is Ryoko." You waved a bit as they sat down on the couch in front of you. "Okay, how may we help you?" Ringo asked.

"Well, I think someone stole a notebook of mine..." You said. Ringo and Ryoko looked at each other.

"That's a pretty vague answer, isn't it?" Ryoko said, crossing her arms. You frowned.

"Okay, do you have any idea who could've stolen it?" Ringo asked. You shook your head.

"Not a clue..." You said and looked down again. They both frowned.

"Okay, here's the deal: We might help you search for the notebook, but your request might be impossible to fulfill-" Ryoko was interrupted.

"Now, now, Ookami-san... don't be so negative about this." A blond boy walked into the room, smiling. You looked at him, he opened one eye and looked at you. _He looks a bit creepy like that..._ you thought.

"Now, how may we help you, my dear? I'm Liszt, my apologies for the hold up." He said to you, sitting down and putting his hands under his chin. "What did you need?" he asked,

"Well... I think someone stole my notebook but I don't know who did it... I-I was wondering if you people could help me...?" You asked.

"Well, that's a very hard thing to do... you know, we'd have to go way out of our way to do that..." he said, and opened his eyes, gave you a serious look, then smiled a little. "We'll help you."

Ryoko looked really surprised and leaned in to whisper to Liszt, you couldn't hear what she said, but he giggled and replied, "Now, now... if everyone had that attitude, nothing would ever get done."

"U-um... thank you so much... how much is it? I don't have much money, but I could pay you back later...?" you said.

"No, you pay us by granting us a favor afterwards, first, we need to find that notebook of yours, 'kay?" Liszt smiled, and you smiled back at him and nodded.

"Okay... thank you again."

**Authors note: ****This is NOT a****I hope that the chapters get better as it goes on. We'll see. :D Okay. Hope you enjoy... I STILL do not own Ookami-San and Her Seven Companions, I did not buy the series since the first author's note, I will never own it. I'm just a fan. Get it? Got it? Good. ;D Bye. (My sisters are amazing people that took time out of their not-so-busy schedules to help me edit this story. So, thanks to them) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Search Begins! 

**Author's note: Hi. I don't own this stuff (Ookami-San and her Seven Companions), probably never will. So, yeah. You may proceed.**

You went about your morning normally: saw your friends, ate lunch sitting on a bench in the park on the school grounds, did schoolwork, etcetera. While walking out of your last class, a note dropped in front of you on the ground with your name on it. You picked it up and opened it:

"Come to the Otogi Bank after school, we'll discuss our plan of action there.

- Liszt"

You looked around for the source, but there were too many people to tell where it came from.

After school, you scurried over to the Otogi Bank and entered to be greeted by the maid girl, Otsu.

"Hello~ Welcome to the Otogi Bank, please make yourself comfortable," she sang as she left the room. You sat down and waited. You twiddled your fingers nervously as time passed by, then, cutting off your thoughts, the door opened.

"Hello, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Liszt walked in along with Ringo and Ryoko.

"No bother," you said with a slight smile. Liszt smiled back and sat down on the couch opposite you, followed by Ringo and Ryoko.

"Okay, so we were thinking up a plan and thought we'd question you before trying anything." He put his hands under his chin. "Details~"

You thought for a moment. "Okay, what kind of details do you want?" you asked.

"Where were you, maybe? That could be very helpful," Ringo said.

"Oh... um, the park on the school grounds," you answered. Alice, who appeared out of nowhere, wrote down something in a small notepad. Otsu walked in right then with a tray of tea. She set down the tray and smiled sweetly while pouring the steaming liquid in each cup.

"Here you go~" Otsu said happily.

"Thank you..." you said and took the cup. She smiled wider and bowed before leaving the room.

"Okay, now. Where were you in the park exactly?" Liszt asked.

"Well, I was sitting on the bench that's under the really big tree," you said, scratching your head. _I sound like an idiot, _you thought. Alice wrote down something else in her small notepad; you assumed it was about the information you were giving them. They continued asking you questions. Mostly things like, "What time was it when you lost your notebook," and "was anyone with you?" You felt like you were being interrogated at a police station rather than trying to find a notebook. After they finished questioning you, Alice closed her notepad and placed it in a small purse.

"Okay, we'll start looking for it tomorrow. Meet up here, maybe?" Liszt said. "Unless you have something better to do?"

You shook your head. "No. I'll be here... what time will we begin?" you asked.

Liszt looked at Alice. She pushed her glasses up with her index finger.

"Approximately 9:25am. Tomorrow is Saturday so I hope that's not too early for you," Alice said. You shook your head again.

"Sounds good..."

* * *

The next day, you slept in, eventually dragging yourself out of bed and into the shower. You took your time, not having anything to do that morning. After the water went cold, you finally decided to dress and go downstairs, where your mother had made breakfast, which was now cold.

"It's about time you got up!" your mother said. "Your food is on the counter." So it was.

"Thank you," you said cordially. You sluggishly walked over to the table with your eggs and toast and took your time enjoying your cold meal.

"Oh, by the way," your mother said and turned toward you, "did you ever find that notebook you lost?"

Fork still in mouth, you froze, remembering the meeting time with the bank. You checked the time; it was over an hour past the date. You jumped up from your seat and bolted to your room and put your shoes on. You ran downstairs again and quickly hugged your mom and ran out the door. You ran down the street, getting strange looks from passersby. You finally reached the building and stopped to catch your breath. You walked into the building and were greeted by Otsu again, who didn't seem to realize how late you were and left the room.

You sat down on the couch and waited. A few minutes later, Liszt, Ryoko, Ringo, Ryoshi, and two people you hadn't seen before walked in. One of the people you didn't recognize was a tall boy with long, white hair pulled into a loose ponytail. There was a girl clinging to the boy; she had long, dark blue hair pulled up into loopy things. The boy looked fairly scared, most likely because whenever he looked at one of the girls in the room the girl would end up squeezing his collar bone like she was holding onto dear life. Liszt looked at you.

"You're a bit late. Did something come up perhaps?" he asked.

"A bit late? She's over an hour and a half late!" Ryoko said.

"I'm sorry," you said and looked down.

"It's fine. Since you're here now, we might as well start." Liszt said as he sat on the other couch. You nodded.

"Okay, since you lost it at the park on school grounds, it was most likely taken by someone that goes to school here. Or maybe it just flew far from you when you fell?" he asked.

"Um... possibly... are we going to check the park first?" you asked.  
"Yes. Around the bench, to start with," Liszt replied.  
"What does it look like?" Ryoko asked.

"Huh?" you asked.

"The notebook. What does the notebook look like?" Ryoko asked again.

"Oh. It's a plain blue notebook," you replied. Alice who, again, appeared out of nowhere, wrote something down in her little notepad. _How is it that I never notice her walk in? _You wondered.  
"Okay. Let's get going then." Liszt said leading everyone out the door.

* * *

You and the others reached the park at the back of the school. Liszt informed everyone of what they should be doing.

"Okay, Ookami-san, you go that direction with Ringo. Alice and I will go that direction. Taro and Otohime, go that way." _Ah, okay. Taro and Otohime. He never got the chance to introduce himself because the girl would probably kill him-or me. And the girl never introduced herself because she was too busy with the boy I guess, _you thought.

He turned to you. "And you can go with Ryoshi," he said with a smile.  
"Okay," You said and walked over to Ryoshi. He looked quite uncomfortable. You glanced at him, making him stiffen. You looked away, shrugging off his odd behavior.

_Let the search begin_,you thought as everyone headed in their assigned directions.

**Author's note: Hey, sorry it took so long to publish. I've been on writers block. I'll try publishing more, but for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. *Hands chapter to you* Bye for now. **


End file.
